


Steal Some Covers, Share Some Skin

by alby_mangroves



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Morning, Drawing, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Merlin Holidays, Poetry, Presents, camelotremix compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas morning at Arthur and Merlin's flat, drawn for the Merlin Holidays Gift Exchange Fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal Some Covers, Share Some Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emjayelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emjayelle/gifts).



> Dear Emjayelle, I loved drawing this for you so, so much. Some keywords from your prompt which really appealed to me were _domesticity, cozy mornings_ and since this is a Holidays fest, _Christmas_! So, here are our boys on Christmas morning, playing with gifts they've received from each other. Merlin's always had an affinity with animals, and we all know how much Arthur loves poetry...
> 
> I hope you like it, and thank you for the gorgeous prompt. Happy Holidays! ♥
> 
> Thank you also to M for the Beta and to A and O for the cheering!

 

♥ ♥ ♥ 


End file.
